Saints Row One Shots
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: This is where I will be placing any shot stories I come up with for my two main Boss Characters, Jessie {F!Boss} and Xander {M!Boss}. Each story will feature random NPC's, and there is a possibility of stories not featuring my two Bosses at all will appear here as will. Rated M for Language, Violence, and possible sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my One shots for my Favorite Series ever. Each of the stories you find in here are of the Boss and NPC's I have decided not to make full stories on. I am thinking I will also put the planned story for Kinzie and Oleg in here, only because I don't think I could do them justice in a full story. As a warning most of these stories will feature Jessie, my F!Boss in my stories "Once a Saint.." and soon to be "..Always a Saint". That means every time you see she, if I don't put a name for the Boss, it's Jessie {Also I need to change the eye color she has in that story.}. If you see HE, in reference to the Boss, that will be my M!Boss, Xander. I haven't wrote his story yet so any signs of him will be a small sneak peek into him. Feel free to leave reviews, as I don't get better without your help. Anyways thanks for reading and have fun.**

Police Chief Troy walked into his darkened office, sick of this week already. Monday morning starting with the Leader of the Saints coming out of her coma? Not only that but she broke Gat out of prison during his death row hearing? Someone upstairs seriously hated him. This week was going to be worse than hell. He just knew it. His hand lifted to flick on the overhead light, his free hand reaching for his ever present pack of cigarettes. Just as the light clicked on his brain registered that it shouldn't have even been off, his eyes raising from the pack in his hands. The vision that met his weary eyes made him flinch, the pack dropping to the floor. In his chair, her heeled boots resting on his desk with a .44 mag in hand, was the woman he had just been thinking about. Her long black hair had been dyed since she escaped, the black tresses now sporting bright purple ends that framed her heart shaped pale face. Laced black leather pants encased her long legs, the black tank top she wore finishing the very menacing look. He watched as the female lifted her gun and pointed it at him, a empty smile on her lips. "Hello Troy. We need to have a talk. Close the door... without letting others know I am here if you don't mind."

What was she doing here? This would be the last place he would have expected her to show up, especially after waking up in a prison medical wing. He carefully stepped fully into the room, his memory of her marksmanship the only thing keeping him from doing anything that would go against her wishes. Reaching back, he closed the door behind him before he motioned to the pack on the ground with a raised eyebrow. "Am I allowed to get my cigs?"

A nod was his only answer, her gun never wavering from his chest as her silver eyes stared blankly at him. The lack of emotions on her face actually was more unnerving to the veteran cop, still able to remember when her smile in the past had him questioning his sexuality. No one back when she had joined had known she was a female, her appearance even coming off as a young teen boy. Her face had always been expressive, even if she never spoke aloud. And when she smiled his heart used to stop, the pure joy in her expression enough to pull anyone in. He carefully reached down and picked up his cigs, pulling one from the pack and placing it between his lips. Once again she had him startling as she suddenly stood and walked over, reaching into her no longer hidden cleavage to produce a lighter. With a flick of her wrist she lit the tube between his lips then took his pack from his hands. Opening the pack she pulled a cigarette from the pack with her lips and tossed the pack back at him. With deft movements she lit the cig while still staring at him, motioning with the gun for him to sit down.

"So... what's this about? Revenge? I didn't want to lock you or Gat up. Gat caused it on his own. As for you..." He started, smoke filling his words as he sat. A click cut his words short, the sound making him freeze, unable to even look up to the woman before him. "Shut up Troy. You don't want a so called psychopath to get pissed off."

"So called? You blew up buildings! You damned near leveled city blocks!" He retorted, outrage keeping him from thinking clearly about who stood before him. He was reminded very quickly as she sat on his desk and pressed the muzzle of the mag to his temple. "I did as I was told. I didn't like any of those things. I still think of every innocent I killed, every person in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of how I couldn't save Lin from the Rollerz. Even after I gained power I was working with the plans handed to me, not things I came up with myself. Meanwhile you betrayed us, just like Julius. At least Julius did attempt to kill me as well. You couldn't even allow my death you bastard."

"I couldn't... I wasn't gonna have your blood on my hands. Especially after finding out I hadn't been teaching a fucking teen boy. Just a teen girl that no one even claimed." He said, angry that she thought of him as a betrayer, worse than Julius. He could still remember when they pulled her barely alive body from the water, her small frame shaking from the chill of the water even in her coma. When it came back to him that the leader of the Saints had actually been a teen girl he had been enraged. Who the fuck let their little sister join a gang? Not only that but why the fuck had they not come forward and claimed her? They still had no clue to this day who the fuck she was, where she was from. Troy was sure Johnny knew, that smug little psycho. Johnny and the young woman before Troy had always been close, sending texts whenever she had an idea she had wanted voiced. He hadn't even realized until after the explosion that killed Hughes what had been going on.

The pistol pressed harder against his head, causing him to meet the empty silver eyes now closer as she leaned in. She took a drag from the cigarette in hand then blew the smoke in his face, the act more threatening than words. "That had been planned, so my identity and my family's would be safe guarded. I knew Julius was up to something, even before I stepped foot on that boat. I knew he was a crooked motherfucker. And I should have known you were fucked up too. I should have but I looked up to you, thought of you as a big brother type of person. Then, while I am stuck in a coma and can't fucking stop you, you destroyed the only other family I have except my sibling."

"I needed answers! Who you were, what the fuck happened on the boat. I had nothing to solve the case, nothing to contact your family and let them know you were in a coma. If you had needed a special blood type I wouldn't have even been able to find your family to see if someone had the same type!"

She scoffed at his words twisting the muzzle against his temple, her face closer as the pretty face twisted into a snarl of anger. "You should have thought about that when you decided to keep me alive. And just so you will stop bringing up that fucking explosion Julius did it. Julius betrayed me. Put me on that boat and then blew me up along with Hughes. He betrayed us all. Just like you. But the past isn't why I am here, otherwise you would have been dead already. I need answers. Now."

He kept his eyes on hers as he raised a hand to take a drag from his cigarette, his motions slow and careful. He had never actually seen her as psychopath, more of a mixed up kid who had a heart too big to be running into firefights. Now he could see some of what others had seen, the coldness in her eyes a reaction to the anger inside of her. She was no longer a kid, that was obvious, but what she considered betrayal had changed her. It had made her a true danger to those she believed her enemies. Letting the smoke flow out of his mouth he sighed, not really feeling like antagonizing her. "I will answer your questions. Do you mind removing the gun? I'm not gonna try anything."

She sat back, her lips twisting in a self satisfied smirk. Her gun was removed from his temple, though she kept it trained on him, showing how the past had changed the once trusting female. His free hand rose to rub his temple even as he studied her, waiting for her questions. He didn't have to wait long as she put out the cigarette in his ashtray then motioned to him. "You better be telling the truth when you answer me. Where is Julius?"

"No clue. He disappeared right after the explosion. The police chief at the time had us searching all over town for him with no luck."

"You warned Dex about the raid against us. Why not warn me or Johnny?"

"I wasn't even supposed to be warning any of you. I was going to warn you after you went after Hughes. If I had warned Johnny he would have killed me right then and there. I wasn't stupid."

"Yet you took a position public enough to make him react. Real smart, Troy. Are you tied up in Ultor like Dex?"

This question had him pause, unsure if he should answer it. He glanced into his captor's eyes, seeing the anger at what had happened while she was out swimming in her eyes. He lowered his head and nodded slightly, unsure how she would react but not willing to lie to her. "Yeah... Most of the town is under their control. They pay me a small fee to make sure I baby their interests and keep my nose out of their affairs."

"What affairs?" Her voice was cold as ice, her gun lifting slightly as if a warning. He looked to the wall to his left, not wanting to actually see her pull the trigger if she was actually going to kill him. "Not sure really. I have a feeling they have their fingers in each of the gangs, except the Saints obviously. But I have no concrete evidence and they watch me too close for me to investigate too much."

"Figures. Even you are a sell out." her voice came out sarcastic and mocking, but he heard something else. He could hear the pain under her sarcasm, the pain that caused the anger that had her sitting on his desk with a gun pointed at him. He looked to her, surprised to see her slipping from the desk. She looked down to him, her eyes narrow as placed the muzzle to his forehead. Troy didn't flinch as the cold steel touch his skin, knowing she was reacting out of a misguided honor. "I should pull this trigger. I should make you pay for betraying people who considered you their brother. For locking away those people and for only keeping me alive so you can solve who actually killed Hughes."

Suddenly she lifted the gun and walked around the desk, heading for the door, leaving him stunned. His eyes followed her then widened as she paused at the door, looking back to him with a smile that spoke volumes on how much she actually did want to shoot him. "You should be glad even you couldn't fuck up the memories of who you pretended to be. Sadly I am too nostalgic to kill the man who taught me how to be a banger."

With that she walked out, leaving the police chief looking after her with a shocked expression on his face. He closed his eyes as he leaned over his desk, his elbows landing on the desk as his fingertips went to his temples. He had been right. This week was gonna be worse than hell. The Saints were back... and he couldn't find it in himself to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**As a foreword this chapter has drug references (As if that was unexpected from Saints Row). However if you are not ok with this please be warned as I will not change a universe to suit others.**

"Hey puff puff pass bitch."

Jessie rolled her eyes as she listened to the other Saints cussing each other out as they smoked in the bar of the hideout, her own fingers wrapped around a beer and holding a cig. The arguing over blunts didn't bother her though. It was actually reassuring, in a weird sort of way. Only weeks ago the Saints had been obliterated and now they were growing in numbers again. Some new members were from the areas they had recently taken over, mostly Ronin that decided to join before they got capped. It felt like her secondary family was back, and this time she didn't have to bind her tits to get respect. They all knew she had led the Saints in those days leading up to the explosion, they knew what she was made of and knew she was supposed to be here at the top. A small indulgent smile crossed her lips as she watched Shaundi try to get more people into the random hackie sack game she and a couple others were having, her mind on the sensation of being home.

"Boss you keep smiling and some of those kids are gonna think you like them." came a masculine voice she couldn't confuse for anyone else. Her free hand rose with her middle finger saluting her best friend as she let a chuckle slip between her lips. "I was not giving those kind of smiles so shut it. Thought you'd be with Eesh?"

"Nah. She and I are arguing again." Came his response as he reached around her and took her beer from her hand. Jessie gave him a death glare that was ignored as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "Hey that's... fuck it... And how the hell did you manage to get in trouble after being out for like two weeks?"

"Talent."

"Not funny Johnny. What did you do?"

Johnny let out a sigh and lowered the bottle, watching the others along side his best friend and boss. "She is acting all aggro for no fuckin reason. Keeps saying I come out too much or whatever. Not like I ain't trying to help run a gang or nothing right? Anyways I told her I wanted to check on a few things for the Ronin shit for when we clean the money and suddenly she blows up on me for nothing."

"Ya know she could just be pissed that you took that money from Poisiden's there without asking her opinion on it." Jess said softly, her leather clad legs crossing at the ankles as her hand lifted her cig to her lips. Johnny glanced at her and shrugged, his own body leaning against the wall that had been holding her up. "I dunno Je... Boss. You are probably right. She did tell me to make sure I bring you by soon by the way. Just... I dunno... Sometimes I wonder how she stands me. We ain't a thing a like ya know?"

"Beats me. You being a diva and all." Jessie quipped, choosing to ignore the fact he almost slipped with her real name. She was more worried with how her best friend was acting than with him slipping with her name in front of people. While most thought Johnny to be all hard assed and psychotic, which he was, Jessie knew better. She knew the nicer side he showed only a very small handful of people. Him coming to her with an issue though was normally out of the question, especially if he wasn't asking her to help but just venting. "You know she loves you right? You just put yourself on the line too much and it worries her."

"I put my ass on the line far less than you do. I mean between the strongholds, running everything, doing shit to get Saint rep raised, and taking on the gangs and their leaders yourself... Yeah I practically got nothing to do half the time. Same for Shaundi, Peirce and Carlos."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders, knowing better than to look into his eyes when she was gonna give up some emotional things in her head. "Just don't wanna lose anymore people. I mean I am still fucked up over Lin ya know? She was like a role model for me. She didn't give a fuck if people knew she was a chick. She owned being a bad ass chick while I hid behind baggy clothes and hoodies. And I look at these guys and see a family. I don't wanna lose my family again, ya know?"

"I get that... But seriously you need to take some time for yourself. Otherwise you are gonna burn out... or get killed."Johnny replied softly, his concern easy for her to pick up in his voice. He groaned and gently punched her in the arm as he stands straight, his bum knee taking the longest to straighten out. "Come on. Let's head up to the house. Maybe you can get me out of trouble."

"Grab Pierce then. I think the hit on the casino is gonna be in the news tonight." Jessie tells him, her body stretching as she stands up straight. "I'll meet you guys there. Wanna take a ride and stop by my brother's place to check on him."


End file.
